creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Follow the Road
Introduction Hello, my name is Sally and I think I have finally discovered what happened to my brother Micheal back in 1994. Before I explain what I found, I'm going to let you read his journal so you can have an idea of what was going on at the time of his disappearance. 14th June 1994 There's something really odd going on here. I keep seeing this old car driving down the same old road near my house, I'm not exactly a car person but I can at least tell it's a black 1989-1990 Camaro. It drives from one end of the road to the other and repeats again and again. In other words it disappears when it reaches the end of the road and soon reappears at the other end. The road isn't particularly long, which is why I find it so strange. I don't know much about that kind of car but I know for certain that they can't teleport. 16th June 1994 So, I've made up my mind. Tomorrow night, I'm going to drive up that road and follow the Camaro and figure out what the hell is going on. Whatever happens, I hope I discover the truth behind the strange car and hopefully there is a perfectly rational explanation for what is happening. 17th June 1994 I sat there near the road watching that car for about an hour, in that time I discovered that the car only appears when my flashlight is off. I need to get some sleep, but I'm going to do some research in the hopes that I can figure out what that car really is. 20th June 1994 I've had trouble sleeping. I keep having this recurring dream that everything is blurry and I'm in the passenger seat of a speeding vehicle. Near the end of the road the driver always loses control and crashes into the woods nearby. As my dream ends I keep hearing a soft, hushed voice say "Follow the Road". I do not recognise the voice and I've never been in a speeding vehicle. It wouldn't concern me as much, if it weren't for the fact that I discovered something during my research. About two years ago, A young man was driving down that same road at night and lost control of his car. They found the wreckage a day later, both the car and the driver were unrecognisable. 21st June 1994 I went back up to the road, the car wasn't there; however, there was a bright light coming from within the woods. I went home soon afterwards and went to bed only to have the same dream as always and hear the same phrase, "Follow the Road." It's really starting to scare me now. Is there actually a ghost telling me to drive down the road or am I just going crazy? 25th June 1994 Every night I hear it, "Follow the Road" repeated each and every night. Please make it stop. 30th June 1994 I've had it with these dreams, I'm going to take my car up to the road tonight and give the voice what it wants. It can't be too hard to drive from one end of the road to the other. About to head off now, just got myself set up in my 1990 Chevy Camaro and about to set off hoping to put this thing to rest. Discovery The journal ends there, I brought it up because I was walking my dog the other day and we discovered something peculiar. A burned out husk that was once a car. As a car girl myself, I could tell it was a Camaro; or at least what was left of one. Strange thing is the car had at least been there for twenty years and yet, on the passenger seat lay a little journal that was completely intact. I skimmed through the journal and immediately recognised my brothers handwriting. And now I keep seeing a white Toyota Supra driving from one end of the road near my house to the other again and again. So I need to ask, should I follow the road? It can't be that hard to drive from one end of the road to the other, can it? Category:Vehicles